


The Night After The Morning Before

by acevolkner



Series: Roads Less Traveled [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acevolkner/pseuds/acevolkner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to My Name Is...</p>
<p>First time I've given a crack at smut so feedback is appreciated in all forms!</p>
<p>Pretty much the snuggle scene following Otranto's duel but with added smutty deliciousness. Fluffy smut or smutty fluff. I leave that up to you to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After The Morning Before

Giving the Ambassador an hour to sort her affairs, Trevelyan pottered about her quarters, taking care to fold her Winter Palace garb wrinkle free, lest Vivienne have an aneurism in her sleep. After moving the sofa into prime snuggling position, The Inquisitor descended down to the Main Hall once more and with a gentle knock, entered the Ambassador's chamber.  
  
Peeking around the door, Trevelyan was pleased to see Josephine look up to meet her gaze with a relieved smile, only marginally more frazzled than when she had left her and the to do pile certainly looked a lot less intimidating this time.  
  
"Coming to check up on me, your holiness?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking, yes," Trevelyan managed a shy smile as she approached the desk, her fingers idly trailing the condensation on Josephine's carafe of water. "Duke de Montfort still causing you headaches, dearest?" In response, Josephine gave a bark of rebuttal, signing off the document in front of her with a flourish and reclining in her chair, a smug smirk playing across her lips.  
  
"He would wish! Alas I believe I have placated him. At least for now. As much as I would rather not blow my own trumpet, by Andraste's grace, _I am good._ " Her face fell as she eyed the remaining bundle of documents. "That, however does not go for the rest of these...  _ugh_." She ended disgustedly, with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"You don't need me to fight anyone else do you? Because I am more than willing, Josie." Trevelyan cocked an eyebrow as she lifted her left arm, flexing her rippling muscle beneath the shirt as green energy danced its way down her arm. In return Josephine graced her with a soft snort.  
  
"Not tonight, my love. I may hold you to that in the future, however." She gave an amused sigh. "We're never living today's events down, are we?"  
  
"Nope!" Trevelyan perked up, all previous softness and niceties gone. "I'll be telling the tale to anyone who will listen even when we are old and grey and sagging in all the right places." Lifting the carafe, she approached the dying fire, extinguishing any remaining embers with a sizzle, only punctuated with a playfully indignant squawk from the Ambassador.  
  
"And what is the meaning of this!?"  
  
"This, my Antivan beauty, is the day's victor claiming her spoils!" Stalking behind the desk, Trevelyan extinguished the candle lighting the worktop, and illuminated by the moonlight, fixed said Anitvan with a salacious pout and dangerous glare. With a powerful kick, she flicked Josephine's chair out from under the desk, causing the Ambassador to jolt slightly, a shudder running up her spine as her eyes darkened deliciously. Any composure she had remaining, however, was gone in an instant as she was hefted up and over the Inquisitor's shoulder and with a sound of protest, smacked lightly against the Noble's back, earning only a chuckle in response.  
  
"The people of Thedas need me, you, you _brute!_ "  
  
"The people of Thedas can bite my thumb for stealing you away! They should think themselves lucky they aren't dragons, lest I carve their skulls into a new throne." She paused, a bolt of inspiration striking her, Josephine wriggling half heartedly in her grip, laughing as she did so. "Oh, I could still do that; a throne made of the combined skulls and bones of my enemies..." Trevelyan trailed off in wonder before a steely authority returned to her tone. "Ambassador, make note of that, I'll have to run it by the Bull."  
  
Receiving a groan of acceptance, Trevelyan exited the Ambassador's quarters and made for her own, Josephine resigned to wedging her elbow against The Inquisitor's back, propping her chin on her hand and roll of her eyes.  
  
 _Great big oaf,_  She sighed in good humour.  _Incorrigible._

 

* * *

 

 

"Careful, watch your head," Trevelyan muttered, passing up the stairs to her quarters before delicately laying Josephine out on the sofa. The Antivan relaxed, watching as her love stoked their fire, allowing it to erupt once more, heating the room from the chilly winds outside. Turning to fetch the wine and glasses from her desk, Trevelyan glanced at the Ambassador, a gentle grin on her lips as she noticed she was being watched.

"See something you like?"

"Oh, very much so," Josephine gazed up through her eyelashes, accepting the delicate glass. Shifting to allow the Inquisitor space, Josephine allowed her eyes to rake up the Noble's body, before moulding into her form, resting her head on the Inquisitor's shoulder and enjoying the snug grip as Trevelyan gathered the Antivan closer to her with a free arm. She gave a contented sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about your duel in Val Royeaux." Moving her hands around Evelyn's middle, Josephine snuggled in closer still. "Running through the middle of the crowd, ; the noises, the swords flashing," she gazed up at the Inquisitor from where she lay, slightly taken aback with the intensity in Trevelyan's gaze. "I was so worried for you..."

Evelyn's brow creased a fraction.

"Did you doubt me?"

"No, I don't think I ever could," Josie chuckled, taking a sip of her wine before placing it on the side table, tightening her hold on the Inquisitor. "But at the same time, well, it was the most exciting thing I've seen in ages."

"Truly? I would expect for you to have legions of impressionable young soldiers scrabbling for your heart."

At this Josephine let a snort escape, the blush on her cheeks intensifying. The Inquisitor had a way of simply _saying_ things in a tone that could be taken for flirtatious or sardonic if not for the raw honesty underlying her very being. She was cut from her short musings as the Inquisitor gave her a gentle jostle, leaning down to murmur in her ear, the teasing lilt now evident in her voice.

"You  _do_  remember what this Inquisition has been doing, don't you?"

Rising to the bait, Josephine sat straighter, meeting Trevelyan with a challenging grin.

"Allow me to correct myself: The most exciting thing I've seen that  _didn't threaten to stop my heart_."

The Inquisitor swooned, a pitiful, pained expression dancing across her features as she pouted.

" _I'm wounded_ ," She gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'll just have to try harder then, won't I?"

Studying the Inquisitor's face, the forming wrinkles and dimples, scratches and scars, Josephine frowned ever so slightly, lost in thought. Taking a single, ink stained finger, the Ambassador gently traced the line of her love's jaw, before allowing it to glide the length of her newest scar, still ripening from Otranto's only successful blow, bisecting the Inquisitor's brow and spanning the height of her cheek, forever a reminder of the day's events. Cupping the Noble's chin lightly, Josephine placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, allowing a faint smile as she watched Evelyn follow her eyes, entirely enraptured.

 

"You know, when I first laid eyes on you back at Haven, I hadn't an inkling we'd ever become so close." She giggled as the Inquisitor panted, her voice barely a whispered rasp. She swallowed.  
  
"I think I did. At least, I hoped desperately." Evelyn's nose crinkled slightly, gazing into the hearth in contemplation. "I mean, look at you, all _picturesque and golden_. And that voice! It's the only thing that makes our financial reports at the War Council bearable."  
  
At this Josephine chuckled heartily, dragging the Inquisitor's gaze back from the fireside to piercing her eyes through to her very soul once more, enrapturing the Antivan where she sat. A fond smile blossomed across Evelyn's lips.  
  
"And then, I remember, it was our second official sitting about a week after you arrived. Leliana and Cassandra started bickering about _something_ , you gave the most adorable snicker, lighting up your face and giving you this  _glow_ , and it was then I had decided to make it my life's mission to make sure that smile was directed at me."  
  
"You are  _too_  much." Josie giggled, hiding her furious blush in the crook of Evelyn's neck. She felt the Inquisitor almost  _purr_  in satisfaction.  
  
"Mission accomplished, it seems."  
  
Allowing a moment of comfortable silence, the Anitvan could not help as a wistful sigh escaped her.  
  
"These moments seem so dear. Especially given your greater calling. I need to remind myself that I am require to share you with the rest of the world."  
  
It was Trevelyan's turn to snort.  
  
"Hang the world. I am yours, my Lady, for as long as you'll have me. They can cope without us now and then."  
  
"For the now," Josephine sat up, meeting Evelyn's eye level, holding the Inquisitor's face in her palms once more. "I very much agree."  
  
Their lips met, tongues dancing languidly with one another, slowly growing more and more insistent until they broke for air, panting gently. Josephine tried her best to mask the giggle at the Inquisitor's dazed expression as she drank in the Antivan's features. Deciding to awaken the Noble from her trance, Josie slid her hands from the Inquisitor's face, down her chest and under her jerkin. The quick squeeze of Trevelyan's shoulders was more for Josephine's benefit, however, the Anitvan revelling in the solid warmth and strength as the muscles coiled in response to her touch. Gliding further south, a devious smirk befell Josephine's features as she gave a firm grope of Evelyn's breasts and she wasn't sure what her favourite reaction was; the light, breathy gasp so very unlike her hardened Herald or the immediate sharpening of the Inquisitor's nipples, their firm presence undeniable even through her chest band and blouse. Glancing back up at her lover, Josephine was momentarily overwhelmed by the feral lust in Evelyn's gaze.   
  
Barely registering the growl that roiled in the Inquisitor's throat, Josephine was tackled, instantly pinned to the sofa's opposing arm as Evelyn assaulted her, dominating her mouth and with a sharp tug of the Antivan's lower lip, sent a coil of heat rippling down Josie's spine and a delicious tug from her navel.  
  
 _Maker, **yes.**_

Evelyn's strong hands roamed Josephine's body, her rough grasping and tweaks making up for the lack of dexterity caused by Josie's silk. The Antivan gave a wanton moan as she felt a thigh nestle itself in between her legs, helping alleviate the growing itch in her nethers. She was thankful, to say the least. Another minute and she genuinely worried she might combust. It took her a moment to realise the Inquisitor's ravishing had tapered slightly, and opening her eyes to gaze down at her beloved, a light chuckle escaping her as the guttural growl of Evelyn's had morphed to a disgruntled grumble as she attempted to navigate the intricate clasps and knots of the Antivan's garb.  
  
Laying a dainty hand on the Inquisitor's larger one, Josephine slowed Evelyn, causing the Noble to gaze up at her, a bashful grin lighting up her cheeks.  _Oh how, oh how did she manage to go from ferocious mabari to blushing bunny in a matter of seconds?_  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, my Lady. I promise I shall learn the infernal secrets to these contraptions one day, but tonight I am hoping to study something of a slightly more...  _animalistic_  nature."  
  
Happy with the amused snort she received in reply, Evelyn reclined, coming to balance on her haunches "So how about you sort yourself out, I do likewise and then we can compare notes?" She offered with a salacious waggle of her eyebrows, causing Josie to erupt into a fit of giggles.  
  
Warmed, the Anitvan nodded in agreement, her mirth on growing as Evelyn sprang to her feet, as graceful as a newborn fawn, all awkward limbs made only worse with a childish excitement as she began to wrestle the shirt over her head, simultaneously attempting remove one of her long boots as she did so. Glancing down to deal with her own apparel, Josephine gave a firm tug at one particular bow, allowing her garments to unravel around her. Standing she clung the silks to her, allowing them to drape across her form. Glancing up, any attempt at decency was quickly lost as the Inquisitor, now successfully nude, turned back to face Josie, who dropped the remaining garb from her hands, stunned at what she saw.  
  
Evelyn was positively statuesque, carved in Andraste's image. Her body was graced with a litany of scars and scratches that, instead of merely detracting from her divine beauty, wove an intricate tale, reaffirmed and intensified by the solid network of muscle pulsing under her alabaster canvas. Josephine bit her lip as she watched Evie's abdomen rise and contract with each breath. Her eyes slowly raking a path upward, Josephine once again became enraptured by the Inquisitor's breasts, ever so slightly smaller than her own, tipped with two dusky nipples, hardened to a near painful peaks, as if the Inquisitor was standing stark naked on the Frostbacks themselves.  
  
Glancing up further still, Josephine immediately wilted under Evelyn's stern gaze as the Inquisitor turned her critical eye up and down the Antivan's body and Josephine blushed furiously, embarrassment flooding her very core.

While she had never given much thought to other's impression of her outside the political sphere, Josephine had for the longest time been fairly secure in her body. She had been a bard after all, however briefly. But that had been a decade ago and she was aware that ten years as a desk jockey had softened her slightly. Perhaps more than slightly, considering her penchant for those little cakes. Glancing down she became painfully aware of her heavy breasts and pouch of her belly.  
  
"Look at you," Evelyn all but whispered, eyes flitting between various points on Josie's form. The Antivan languished further.  _There's no need to rub it in._    
  
"By the Maker's great big hairy bollocks," Josephine frowned. _Now that was just rude_.  
  
"You are absolutely,"  _Here it comes_  "ravishingly exquisite."  _Wait, what?_  Evie met her gaze with that infuriatingly honest sincerity, thickly swallowing, her voice cracking as she spoke, her voice reverent. "Are you an angel, Josie?"  
  
Admiration filled her gaze as Josephine struggled to sputter a response, finally settling on a rather confused "No?"  
  
That jolted the Inquisitor out of her reverie, the shy blush that only happened to appear in Josephine's presence erupting across her features, spreading down to her chest with ease. Her eyes now focused on the floor, embarrassed, Evelyn could only offer a timid chuckle, grabbing her elbow with her opposing hand, indirectly giving Josephine a delectable view of her bosom.  
  
"I-I'm just trying to understand what I possibly achieved in life to be rewarded with such a-a-  _you!"_  
  
Fixing Evie with a coy smirk, Josie stalked towards the Inquisitor with a teasing lilt in her tone, confidence slowly returning to her at the quivering puddle Evelyn had apparently been reduced to.  
  
"Oh, my dearest Inquisitor, what is it that you are referring to? You're instrumental role in stopping the world from quite literally tearing itself apart? Your rampant affinity for dragon slaying? Or the simple fact you let no one you deign a friend go without knowing you have utmost trust, faith and respect for their individual traits?" Folding into Evie's arms, a small frown graced Josephine's brow even as her skin seemed to electrify everywhere the Inquisitor touched. "You had me worried for a moment there, terrified that your silence meant me undesirable."  
  
"What!?" Evelyn pulled back, utterly perplexed. "A-Are you serious?" Seeing that she was, Evie's voice softened and seemingly reinvigorated by her lover's touch, quirked a mischievous brow.  
  
"My dearest Josephine, let me illustrate to you, that in no uncertain terms; while I am the Herald of Andraste, there is only one Goddess to which I bow and worship."

Rolling her eyes, Josie gave a good humoured groan, Idly allowing her fingers the trace the contours of The Inquisitor's collar bone, making her shudder slightly at the delicate touch.  
  
"That is blasphemy, Evelyn. Pure and simple."  
  
"Then let me blaspheme," Evie trapped the trailing hand in hers, before leaning in close, punctuating her whispered promises with a nibble further along her jaw line. "And make sure. To punish. The Heretical. Filthy. _Despicable_. False Harbinger," The nips became sharper, more insistent. "Before she has her wicked. Corrupting ways with her poor. Innocent Ambassador and demonstrates.  _Irrefutably_. That there is not one inch of her that she would not lavish and," She bit an earlobe, causing the Anitvan to yelp  _"devour."_  
  
Her legs melted from under her, but instead of sprawling across the floor, Josephine found herself swept into the Inquisitor's powerful arms, wrapping her legs around Evelyn's hips as she was transported to the bed. Josie gave another small squeak as her new position allowed her to accidentally grind on the Inquisitor's hip bone, the waft of cool air emphasizing just how wet she was. She gave a shuddering gasp, causing Evie to clutch her tighter, giving a soft bite to the nape of Josie's neck before laying her out on the plush sheets.  
  
Crawling her way along the Ambassador, Evelyn allowed her body to drag up Josephine's, the gentle graze of skin on skin sending an delightful shiver up the Inquisitor's spine as she ran her hand through Josie's hair, diminishing what was left of her bun. Evelyn pushed down with her body, placing a gentle pressure on her Antivan as she ground her hips against Josie's, gasping when she felt her lover clasp a rear cheek, forcing her down harder. Evie merely gave a playful tut.  
  
 _"Rude."_  
  
"Enough teasing, Inquisitor, I have waited far too long for this, I shan't waste a minute more," In response, Evelyn trailed a path of sloppy kisses down Josephine's throat, taking delight as she paused at her pulse point and momentarily latching on, marking her.  _After all, what else were high collars for?_  Following the valley of her chest, Evelyn peppered Josie's skin with feather light kisses across her right breast but only ghosting over her most sensitive flesh, flicking out her tongue every now and then to lash it, bringing the bud to full tightness, as her left hand snaked up to caress and tease its counterpart. Glancing up through half lidded eyes, Evie was met with rosy cheeks and an unimpressed gaze, one of the Antivan's perfectly sculpted eyebrows quirking in challenge, waiting patiently for her next move.  _Oh now that just wouldn't do._

Suddenly lavishing the nipple with a broad sweep of her tongue, the Inquisitor blew a short burst of cool air over it and before Josie had time to react, pulled the bud into her mouth, giving a sharp suck at the flesh as she captured it between her teeth. Closing her eyes, the Ambassador gave a keening whine at the sensation and Evelyn couldn't help her unimpressed snort.  _Not nearly filthy enough_.  
  
Accepting her self-imposed challenge, the Inquisitor released Josie's breast with a pop, continuing her journey downwards, Enjoying the feeling of the Antivan's skin as she did so, chuckling at the rapid rise and fall of her breathing. Leaving another bite, Evelyn glanced up again, Josephine's wondrous expression now framed beautifully by two stunning mounds.  
  
"I do apologise  _mi amor_ , but it is difficult to refrain from savouring you like the finest of wine. My love," A peck at her navel. "My queen," An open mouth kiss on her hip bone, causing Josie to shudder violently as, with a firm but gentle hand, Evelyn slowly spread her thighs further, deliberately allowing her breath to ghost over the collecting wetness once more. " _My wanton little minx_."  
  
Propping herself up on elbows, the Inquisitor loomed over Josephine, a dangerous glint in her expression. Gone was the flirtatious humour and teasing nature, instead there was Evelyn Trevelyan, Apex predator who had stared down Age old darkspawn and glared into the maw of dragons as if they were nothing, now turning her critical eye on Josephine, who could have came from the intensity of the gaze alone. The broken mewl she let escape her as she felt a single, long finger part her folds ever so slightly, tracing its way up her slit was nothing compared to the choked whimper from her Inquisitor as what little of Evelyn's resolve broke, plunging the digit into Josephine's core.  
  
Groaning at the relief of finally being filled, no matter how little, Josephine writhed where she lay, revelling as it caused the finger to wriggle inside her. Evelyn merely stared, enraptured at the view, how Josie was so deliciously tight and hot around her. She was no virgin by any means, but the Inquisitor was convinced she had found her place in life. Nestled between this Antivan goddess' thighs.  
  
Allowing little time for Josephine to properly acclimatize, Evelyn thrust, adding a second finger while allowing her thumb to find a home on Josephine's pulsating clit, causing the Antivan's eyes to bulge open once more and lunge for the Inquisitor, dragging her down on top of her and tongue demanding entry to her mouth whilst moulding their bodies together, forcing Evelyn's fingers deeper yet and causing the Inquisitor's clit to grind against the heel of her hand, forcing a surprised moan of her own to escape.  
  
Energised by her discovery, Josephine began to pump her hips, enjoying the shocked reactions from the Inquisitor's own body as she gazed down at her love, expression glazed over with lust. Seizing her opportunity, Josephine used Evelyn's distraction, flipping them over with a bounce, grinding her core down once more. Leaning down, Josie balanced on her elbows, one on each side of the Inquisitor's head, whispering into her ear.  
  
 _More_.

It took a second for her request to register properly with the Inquisitor, before, in the most pleasant of accidents, a third finger embedded itself in the Ambassador as she thrust down once more, Josephine letting out a long, satisfied moan at the stretch, burning wonderfully through her.  
  
Arching her neck and back, Josephine lost herself in the sensation, riding the Inquisitor with vigour. Still rapt, Evelyn delighted at the expression of utmost lust on Josie's face, as her breasts danced enticingly in front of her. Smirking, Evie glanced back up to her lover's face, still lost in her own euphoria. Her head sprang from the mattress, latching on to one of the Antivan's breasts, drawing the nipple into her mouth with a languid suck. Gasping, Josephine cradled Evie's head closer to her, as the Inquisitor swapped circling her finger for a persistent grind against the Antivan's clit as Josie began to jerk sporadically, her inner muscles fluttering.  
  
Redoubling her efforts, Evelyn sent her flying over the edge with a sharp nip to her sensitized nipple, matching Josie's thrusts as she came apart with a gasping sob, allowing the Antivan to ride out her contractions, coating the Inquisitor's wrist as she did so. Enjoying the flutter of muscles, Evie nuzzled the Antivan's breasts, slowly lowering her back to the bed.  
  
Collapsing into a boneless puddle, Josie allowed the Inquisitor to gather her into her chest, releasing a whimper and flexing her thighs when Evie attempted to remove her hand, earning a gentle chuckle and kiss to her forehead. Catching her breath, Josie traced idle patterns up and down the length of the Inquisitor's torso, delighting in the tightening of her breast and sharp inhale as delicate fingers ghosted over sensitive skin. Regaining her energy, Josie sat, propping herself up on an elbow, admiring the beauty below her as she struggled to find the right words.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"Exquisite? Phenomenal? Absolutely mind melting?  _The best rrrrut of your life_?" Evelyn offered with a lop sided grin, stretching up through her lust filled haze to find Josephine's lips once more. While their kiss this time was more languid, it retained the same passion as before, doing an excellent job of rekindling a spark of desire in Josie.  
  
"You are too much." Josephine giggled, her hand roaming to gently cup one of the Inquisitors breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze, revelling in its firmness. "But yes, that was...  _more than adequate_." She let out another small chuckle at the Inquisitor's pout before gently extracting Evie's fingers, whimpering at the loss, and lifting her leg to straddle Evelyn once more. "But you know what comes next, my love?" Giving her a light peck on the nose, the Ambassador shot Evelyn a sultry gaze.  
  
 _"Your turn. "_

Still ever so lightly dazed, the Inquisitor could only watch as Josephine loomed over her, a curtain black silken hair narrowing Evelyn's world to the Antivan in front of her. Leaning in for another languid kiss, Josie took a moment to revel in their clash of lips and dance of tongues, allowing her fingers to trail down the Inquisitor's sides, resting gently on her ribs. With only a devious chuckle as warning, Evelyn yelped as the Ambassador gave her a swift prod in the sides. Capitalising on the distraction, Josephine worked her left arm and leg under Evie, rolling her over onto her front before pinning her to the sheets by resting her knees on the small of the Noble's back. Leaning down, over the Inquisitor, Josephine crooned, slipping her hands under her lover's arms, gently kneading her breasts as her tongue traced the shell of Evelyn's ear.  
  
"Relax, dear heart. You must be exhausted after today. All that fighting and danger! Look," She leaned back, balancing on her haunches as she dragged her nails down the Inquisitor's finely sculpted back, leaving faint red scores in their wake. Cupping her rear, Josephine gave a firm squeeze of each cheek, adoring the groan that escaped the woman beneath her. "All that riding! You my dearest are a tightly coiled spring," she tutted theatrically, glancing around the room. "That will not do."  
  
Feeling Josephine's weight shift off the bed, The Inquisitor startled to find that sultry whisper at her ear once more.  
  
" _Do. Not. Move."_  
  
Evelyn shivered at the steel edge that undercut her tone, ready to submit to her lover. Idly, she gave a snort, Her mind wandering.  
  
 _Oh Leliana. If you could only see us now. Innocent in love my left arse chee-oh._  Evelyn gasped as a cold drip of  _something_  dotted the contour of her spine. A faint waft of strawberries filling her senses, the Inquisitor turned her head as Josie sat to straddle her once more. The hamper she had discarded on the floor weeks ago, a gift from some Lord Titbiscuit trying to curry favour, now missing its bottle of lotion. Evelyn hummed as warm Antivan palms descended on her, instantly heating the skin with her touch, deft hands traversing the expanse of Evie's back none too gently. It was  _exquisite_.  
  
They remained in companionable silence for a few minutes more, punctuated only with soft gasps of pleasure as the Inquisitor surrendered, Josephine delighting at finally having the enigmatic woman at her mercy. Allowing her fingers to work at a particularly stubborn knot in Evie's shoulder, the Anitvan gave a small tut.  
"My love, what are we to do with you? When was the last time you had this seen to?"  
  
"I-uh- never really have. Didn't much see any point, until tonight."  
  
Josephine hummed in response, unimpressed. Moving down her spine and tracing the contours of her musculature, Evelyn gave a deep groan as Josie set to work on her lower back, strained with her near constant horseback throughout the day.  
  
"You know it is of utmost importance to keep you fit in all forms of health. Surely you have noticed the stiffness and chronic ache?"  
  
"I'm beginning to realise their absence," Evie offered. "Tell me, am I to get such treatment after every scuffle I fall into? For I must warn you, my Lady, there are a lot."

"About that," Josephine responded her tone sobering, as she drove her thumbs hard into the dimple in the Inquisitor's spine, causing a sharp hiss that danced on the line between pain and pleasure. "While I had no doubt in your ability from the moment Leliana informed me, I worried for your safety nonetheless. Your position allows so little of it. And I've noticed that with...  _certain_  members of our circle you heighten your recklessness. A recklessness we can ill afford."  
  
"But-"  
  
" _Shhh._ My love, I would never ask you to change your ways completely. Maker, it is one of the countless reasons I've fallen so deeply for you. Thedas asks so much of you and it would be wrong to demand you change your nature. All I request is that you choose your battles wisely and return to me. The Inquisition needs a hero, not a martyr."   
  
Journeying down the Evelyn's rear, Josephine watched with interest as her thumb glided across her rosebud, a gentle application of pressure eliciting a surprised gasp, watching her tense and squirm accordingly. With an inquisitive eyebrow, Josie filed that information away for later review, letting her hands come to rest further down, fingers stroking idly at Evelyn's outer lips, toying with her. The Inquisitor shuddered as her lover's dulcet whisper returned to her ear, breasts pushing heavily against her back, remaining gentle yet with an underlying demand and insistence, cutting through her tone.  
  
"After all, you said it yourself, sweetness,  _you are mine_." An exploratory finger probed softly at Evelyn's velvet entrance, the burning heat calling for Josephine's fingers. Resisting temptation to simply spear the Noble then and there, Josie instead withdrew her curious digit, resulting in a disappointed whimper that soon turned into an earnest keen as it wandered further, teasing at the quivering nub it found, already deliciously soaked in the Inquisitor's juices. Letting her breath ghost over Evelyn's ear, Josie delighted in how close her Herald was to coming completely undone.  
  
"Tell me, love, and I'll give you what you so desperately want. Who do you belong to?"  
  
The Ambassador frowned as Evelyn's response was muffled by the pillow under her.  
  
"You will have to speak up, dearest, so that the Empress in Orlais may hear you."  
  
"You! Maker,  _I am yours, Josephine!_ " The Inquisitor all but sobbed, her head turning around, imploringly, pleadingly. Josie offered a satisfied smile as she increased the pressure on Evie's clit. "And I, yours, Evelyn. I merely ask that my lover be returned to me in as whole a piece as possible."  
  
Before the Inquisitor could begin to formulate a retort, two of Josephine's fingers slid firmly into her heat, causing her to cry out in relief. Finding a steady pace, The Ambassador curled her digits, whilst alternating her circling of Evelyn's nub with short, insistent squeezes, causing wanton moans to erupt from her lover.  
  
Arching her back to better accommodate Josephine's angle, The Inquisitor lost herself in the sensations, revelling as her clit began to twitch and inner muscles flutter, feeling the inevitable wave rising within her, ready to crash- _oh!_  
  
Evelyn scoffed, appalled, as the fingers withdrew, leaving her open and begging. Turning her gaze over her shoulder, she watched as Josie sighed, taking a long, languid lick up the length of her digits, before touching her forefingers to her thumb, studying as Evie's fluids strung between the two.  
  
Savouring the taste, Josie's eyes caught Evelyn's, mischief filling her gaze as she wiped her fingers clean on the Inquisitor's rear. "You, _up."_

Before Evelyn could properly interpret, Josephine had guided her into a kneeling position, gently directing the Inquisitor's hands to take position atop the headboard. Evelyn gave a frown, noticing the mirror above the board. _Had that always been there?_  Glancing in the mirror to Josie behind her, Evelyn watched as the Antivan admired her figure once more before flicking her a devious smirk and winking, before vanishing from view.  
  
The Inquisitor gave a gasp at the sharp nip she received on her inner thigh. Turning her attention down, she saw Josie peeking from between her legs, that same smug smirk intensifying.  _Oh what I wouldn't give to wipe that off her face._  
  
"Claim your reward, dear heart. I am at your disposal." Josie moved her gaze downwards, enjoying the improved, intimate view of Evelyn's sex. Peeling her outer lips back ever so slightly, Josephine placed a dainty kiss on Evelyn's clit, before turning her eyes back up to the Noble, her gaze insistent and challenging.   
  
 _"Ride me, Inquisitor."_  
  
Nodding dazedly, Evelyn lowered herself cautiously, not wanting to disappoint the Antivan. With an amused snort, Josie decided to speed up the process, wrapping her hands around her lover's thighs. She pulled the Noble into her mouth, her tongue laving the length of her slit before finding a home in teasing Evie's entrance.  
  
Above, Evelyn gave a breathless, shuddering gasp, enraptured at the sight below her. Using all her will, the Inquisitor struggled to resist grinding down on her Antivan lover. The sensation was only made worse as Josie took to securing her lips around her opening, alternating between sucking, drawing the Inquisitor's nectar out, and thrusting her tongue as far as it would permit, the intermittent movements causing her nose to rub tantalisingly against Evelyn's nub.  
  
Glancing up at her lover, Josie was pleased to see the Inquisitor's head lulled backwards as she gave a keening groan, displaying proudly the column of her throat and with her shoulder's likewise back, gave show to her bust, and Josephine gave an appreciative hum as she watched the Inquisitor move a hand to toy with a nipple, giving it a sharp tug in time with the Antivan's thrusts.  
  
Determined to reduce her fearless leader to a shaking, sobbing mess, the Ambassador allowed her left hand to wander back around the Inquisitor's thigh, slipping in between her legs once more. Giving a last lick, Josie instead repositioned her mouth to pay proper attention to Evelyn's clit. Tracing delicate circles around the nub, she was pleased to hear a frustrated growl as Josephine ghosted around her nub and teased at her entrance. Straining her ears, she heard a muttered  _please, please, Josie, fuck_  and leant her head back, away and onto the pillow as she let a light chuckle escape her.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, my love?"  
  
 _"You know fucking well what, Josie."_ Evelyn whined, shuddering as the Antivan continued to toy with her entrance, never going past the first knuckle even as her burning silk beckoned her, grasping, demanding her in further, coating the Ambassador down to her wrist as she did so. _If she wasn't careful, she'd bloody drown._  
  
"No I don't, sweetness. I told you, everything is here for the taking."  
  
Their eyes met and Evelyn watched as slowly, Josephine's smirk gave way to her tongue.  _That beautiful, torturous fucking honeyed tongue_ , and her breath caught in her throat as Josie continued to glare up at her, challenging, as the tip of her tongue met her teasing fingers, before gliding up to the very top of her nub and giving just  _one little flick-_

The dam broke and Evelyn, determined to wipe that smug smirk of the Ambassador's glistening face could not control herself any longer. Hand shooting from the board above to the back of the Antivan's head, finger grasping at her hair and pushed her face into her as she plunged herself down on Josephine's waiting fingers.  
  
She gave a wanton moan, reverberating on the stone around them as she rode Josephine's face mercilessly. For her part, the Antivan assaulted Evelyn's clit with her tongue as her teeth grazed the sensitive skin surrounding it. Scissoring her fingers, Josie thrust them forward before curling them forward, a surge of triumph flooding her as she found the  _oh so delicate_  spot on the Inquisitor's front wall and thrust against it without sympathy.  
  
Choking on her sob, Evelyn could only pump her hips erratically as she crescendoed. Enjoying the display, Josie watched as her lover rode out the aftershocks, lazily licking at the Inquisitor's sex as her abdomen muscles clenching sporadically, juices coating Josephine's chin. The iron grip on her hair eased to a cradled caress and glancing up, the Antivan found Evelyn gazing down at her dreamily her flushed cheeks letting out small huffs of air. Giving one last tender kiss to the Inquisitor's nub, Josie gave her thigh a nudge with her head, prompting Evelyn to lie back down, draping herself across the Ambassador and kiss her languidly once more.  
  
She hummed at the taste of herself in Josephine's mouth, and, like any self respecting noble, began to clean her mess. The Antivan relaxed into the softness surrounding her, enjoying the attention as she gave a light chuckle, suddenly overcome with just how tired she was.  
  
"I think we can call that a draw, Lady Trevelyan."  
  
Dabbing any remaining wetness away with the sheet, Evelyn gave a sound of approval, finishing with a chaste kiss to her lover's lips.  
  
"Quite, Lady Montilyet. But only on the condition we rematch at dawn. I simply cannot allow my honour to be impugned so."  
  
"Is that right, my Inquisitor?" Josephine smiled, tucking into her lover, shifting only to allow Evelyn to bring the covers up over them. Feeling the Herald's strong arms ensconce her, Josie sighed, satisfied. Even this morning, if one had asked her where the day's turn of events would lead her, laying thoroughly ravished in the Inquisitor's bed was one of the last places on her list. It was surprise, to say the least. _A good one. Perhaps the best._ Feeling Evelyn nuzzle into her, peppering her forehead with kisses, Josie turned to meet her gaze, giggling at the small pout forming on the Inquisitor's lips.  
  
"How busy are you tomorrow?"  
  
"As busy as any other day my love."  
  
"They could manage without you until noon, couldn't they? or dinner? Or simply not all?"  
  
Rolling her eyes in good humour, Josie chuckled.  
  
"What can I say, my sweetness? I am a woman in high demand. And I cannot allow you to fight  _all_  my battles."  
  
Evelyn sighed wistfully, pulling Josephine tighter.  
  
"It's just after your display tonight, I am highly reticent to allow you to leave my chambers, ever. I'll chain you to the bed if I have to."  
  
"Ah,  _promises, promises_ , Inquisitor."


End file.
